


For Now

by nonisland



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Microfiction, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt “<a href="http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=2600810#t2600810">Lancelot/Gwen, for her favor i would die a thousand deaths</a>”, which I took and ran off with in a generally fluffwards direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

He would lift his sword hope-bright in her defense without hesitation, or die gladly in her place or at her wish.

But not today.

Today is summer peaceful and quiet, is a golden apple-sweet afternoon washed clean with sunlight, is her smile warm as a promise when she reaches out and takes his hand between hers.


End file.
